Affair
by Sailor Moon Has Balls
Summary: Usagi finds just how hard a relationship can be...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

***************************************************************************

Although it was so late at night, Sailor Moon was at her prime. He waited silently in the trees, watching the blonde take out her frustration on the youma just in front of her. The youma was dust in a matter of minutes, and he contemplated going down to her still form. She stood there, her head hanging; her fists were tightly balled at her sides. Deciding, he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and stood in the shadows, still watching her. He thought he heard soft cries, and his assumption that she was crying was confirmed when he saw tears run down her face. He walked up to her, and she lifted her head toward him, distress in her eyes. He felt crushed at seeing that, and wrapped is arms around her shoulders, pulling her into him. His shirt became damp as she cried, hugging him. Rubbing her shoulders, the hero hushed her. She sniffed and slowly pushed out of his embrace.

"I have -sniff- to go…" she wiped her nose on her gloved hand, as well as her eyes. He nodded and kissed her forehead just before she turned and leapt away.

***************************************************************************

**Angsty! This is the first chapter of a new fic. I hope you all liked this tiny chapter, and I promised that the rest of the chapters in this one are gonna be longer. **

**-Sailor Moon Has Balls**


	2. Spilled Coffee

**Chapter one!**

**The disclaimer still applies.**

* * *

Usagi walked down the sidewalk on her way to the Crown Arcade, her favorite place to get milkshakes after school. The bubbly blonde walked through the glass doors and sat herself down at a stool, ordering up her usual milkshake. Motoki smiled and made the tasty treat, waving to Mamoru as he walked in the arcade and sat a few stools from the blonde. They didn't notice each other until Motoki gave Usagi her drink and asked Mamoru how school was going.

"Okay, I guess." he shrugged, watching as Motoki got out a mug and poured the black coffee into the stark white mug. Usagi skipped off to the games and sat down at the newest attraction: Sailor V.

"Usagi!" Mina called as she and Usagi's three other best friends walked through the doors. They all sat at the large corner booth and waited for Usagi to join them. She scrambled over toward the counter to grab her milkshake, not seeing the wet rag in her path. The towel slipped under the weight of her body, and she screamed. Mamoru practically jumped out of his seat to catch the falling girl, knocking over his coffee and spilling it on the two as they fell. Finally hitting the cold, hard tile, Usagi's head bounced up from the force of the fall and rammed into Mamoru's. Their lips crashed together, and their eyes widened.

"Oh, my God! Are you alright?" Motoki asked, rushing around the counter and wiping up the coffee on the floor. Motoki smirked when they didn't reply, their lips still against each other's. Motoki smiled toward the girls, who rushed over. Minako smiled slyly and gave Motoki a knowing look. The two on the floor flew apart, finally noticing that they had an audience.

"Uh…" Usagi started, looking nervously toward each of the girls. Mamoru jumped up suddenly, clearing his throat and watching Usagi follow him into a standing position. The group was silent for a few minutes until Mina spoke up.

"Go get dressed, guys," she said quietly, silently afraid of Rei's reaction to the event when the girls were finally alone.

Usagi and Mamoru walked to the backroom, silent as mice. They found the locker room and Mamoru opened Motoki's locker, pulling out a pair of clothing for himself before grabbing some of Unazuki's clothes and handing them to Usagi.

"I'll, uh, change in the laundry room…" Usagi said, turning from the man and heading out the door. He watched her retreating form before pulling off his shirt.

Usagi walked to the laundry room and sighed. That was not how she wanted her first kiss to go. She looked down at her coffee stained clothes and unbuttoned her shirt, peeling it off and shivering at the temperature of the room.

Mamoru finished dressing quickly, happy to get out of there soon. The situation was too awkward to handle at the moment. He kissed her. Odango. The blonde with whom he'd been quarrelling with since he met her. He heard something slap against the ground, and looked toward the laundry room. Through the wooden frame of the door, he saw the exact girl in his thoughts, but this time she was topless. His eyes widened for the second time that day. Whoa… He walked away from the door before she noticed him there.

Outside, he found the girls and Motoki softly talking, the whispers escalading into almost yells.

"That was an ACCIDENT!!"

"OKAY!!" he heard Ami yell, and was surprised for a minute. He felt a presence to his left, and found Usagi staring at the girls with equal shock. "Usagi? We need to go to the temple for our study session!" the blunette called, pulling a glowering Rei out the door. Motoki watched Usagi blush and follow her friends, turning to Mamoru.

…

"USAGI! HOW COULD YOU?!" Rei shouted, jealousy coming off of her in waves. The four other girls present flinched. Mina opened her mouth to say something, but Rei slammed her fists on the small table. "You know how much I like him! And you had to go and kiss him. Ugh!! Why? Why, Usagi?!"

"I- It was an accident, Rei! I tripped, and when he went to catch me, we… You know!"

"Rei, Usagi means that she didn't purposely kiss Mamoru. It was mutually unintentional." Ami reasoned, calmly folding her hands on the table. Mina and Makoto nodded in agreement. Rei sighed.

"I'm sorry, Rei." Usagi said, hoping that Rei would accept her apology, and she could get her mind off this whole ordeal. Her lips were still tingling from his "kiss", and she felt guilty for liking it. Rei sighed again.

"Oh… it's okay. But!" she said before the girls would move on to another topic. "Usagi, you will help me get a date with him!" Usagi's eyes bulged. A… a date?! The blonde looked at the others, waiting for their reaction. Ami rubbed her chin with her fist, watching her and Rei. Mina's face resembled her own, and she nervously chewed on her lip. Makoto's brows furrowed. "Please, Usagi!! You know him the best out of all of us, and you could totally set it up!" It was Usagi's turn to sigh. "Please?" Rei begged again…

* * *

**Finally, it's up!! What do you all think? I know how I'm going to get to the conflict of this one, and I feel quite confident about this fic. I can't wait to have chapter two up!**

**So, what'd you think of chapter one? Excited for Usagi's answer? **

**REVIEW, and let me know!**


	3. Sanctuary is Just a Milkshake Away

**Okay, I lied. I replied to a couple reviewers saying this would be up yesterday, but I fail at life, sooo… yeah. Sorry 'bout that. When in the middle of writing Chapter 2, I realized that I had a project due today, so I had to pause the beauty that is this fan fiction (Nah, just kidding. This thing is terrible). **

**But anyways, I got this up, and that's all that matters, right? Right.**

**Alrighty then, enjoy!!**

* * *

"Okay." Usagi reluctantly agreed. Not only was this going to be difficult, especially with Rei's feelings involved, but she, too, had begun to develop feelings for the older college student. Mina knew of these feelings, for Usagi had confessed them earlier in the week to the other blonde. Minako understood, and was excited for her friend. But now… Usagi had to agree. If she didn't, Rei would get upset, and probably suspect her feelings for him.

"THANK YOU!!" Rei cried, circling the table to hug Usagi. The other girls smiled at the two, then decided to talk about senshi business.

"Alright, alright, we'll go over the… ground plans of this operation after we discuss our senshi business." Ami said, pulling out her super computer. Everyone groaned. Usagi silently thanked Ami for the segue.

…

"Well, Usagi, how are we going to do this?" Rei asked. Usagi thought a moment.

"Uh… well… I suppose I could ask what he thinks of you." she shrugged. Rei nodded.

"Good start. When is he usually at the arcade?"

"Whenever I get there, he's there, so a little before school ends. He leaves around 4, so you have about two hours." she said. Rei nodded again.

"What's his type?"

"I don't know… I never see him with any other girls…" Usagi shrugged. What was his type? Bubbly blondes, or dark sophisticated women? _Probably the latter… considering he teases me all the time. _Usagi sighed.

"Well," Makoto spoke up. "I have karate practice, so I got to go." she picked up her bag, and waved to the other girls, leaving the room.

"Bye, Mako!" the girls called.

"Thank you, Rei, once again for letting us use your place for our meeting," Ami said, gathering her books and compact computer. "I have to study for my math exam tomorrow. Makoto! Wait!" she cried, running out of the room to follow her friend.

"We'd better go, too," Mina said, pulling Usagi's arm. They nodded.

"I'll ask Mamoru tomorrow, Rei!" Usagi yelled from the hall.

"Bye, girls!"

…

"Usagi! Why'd you say 'yes'?!" Mina gritted through her teeth once the girls were at the bottom of the steps to the shrine.

"I couldn't have said no! She would've suggested that I like him! Which I do, but I just couldn't say no."

"Oh, Usagi! This is going to be so hard on you," Mina put a hand on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi nodded.

"Oh, well… I wouldn't have a chance with him anyway…"

"What?! No! He totally likes you, too, Usagi. For instance, today, when you two kissed, he stayed, didn't he?"

"Yes, but it was out of shock!"

"How do you know?"

"…"

"There you go. Now, I'll help you through this, okay? Plus, if he likes you, which he does, he'll probably dump Rei for you anyway."

"Mina!!"

"What? Mamoru is soo not Rei's type. Though she may deny it, she likes Yuuichiro. I bet she's only dating Mamoru so she can hide those feelings from us, eh?"

"Mina, I'm fine with the whole thing. I can get over it."

"Usagi, you have the wrong attitude! This is your man, so claim your man!"

"'My man'? He is not!" the girls continued arguing as they stood in front of the arcade. "Just drop it, Mina! Someone will hear us!"

"Oh, okay. Want to get a milkshake really quick?" She flicked her hand toward the door. Usagi nodded, needing the chocolate desert very badly at the moment. The doors chimed, and they waved to Motoki behind the counter.

"Hey, girls! Isn't it a little late for a milkshake?" he asked, watching them sit on the stools in front of the counter. It was, after all, after dark, and they should be in bed for school tomorrow.

"No, actually. It's just the right time for one." Usagi muttered, putting her head on the counter.

" Two, please." Mina held up two fingers. Motoki's brows furrowed toward Usagi. "She's just tired."

"Oh. Be right back," Motoki went to the kitchen to get the girls' orders.

The door chimes rung again, and Mina turned to see who it was. To her surprise, it was Mamoru.

"Hey, _Mamoru_," she said, watching Usagi for a reaction. The girl's head flew up from the counter and toward the door. He smiled awkwardly.

"You're here late," he remarked, sitting a stool down from the girls, to the left of Usagi.

"So we heard," Usagi mumbled, turning back to the counter and setting her head on it, hiding the blush threatening to cover her face. Motoki came back out, holding two milkshakes in his hands. He set them on the counter, saying hi to Mamoru and then fixing him a cup of coffee.

"Oh, crap! Usagi! I've got to go! I totally forgot that I had homework! Bye!" Mina took her milkshake and rushed out the door, a suddenly lonely Usagi staring after her. The blonde turned back to the counter, taking a huge gulp of the milkshake.

"Are you alright, Usagi?" Motoki asked, staring at the tired looking blonde.

"Yeah. Just tired." she said, taking another sip of her treat.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he said, running back to the kitchen to fetch something. The two sat there in an awkward silence.

Usagi wanted to talk to him, but what could they talk about? The kiss? Nah… It was just an accident, and she was sure that he knew that, too… UGH! Having a crush was sooo difficult!

"Anything new?" She finally asked, wanting to get to know him.

_Besides you on my mind, no…_ Mamoru thought, looking at the blonde from the corner of his eye.

"Not at the moment…" he lied. What? He couldn't voice his thoughts. No way. He'd probably scare her off. There's no way she'd like him like he did… and he's liked her like this for a while now.

"Oh…" she sighed. She looked down at her Styrofoam cup, and removed the plastic lid. She stirred the goopy, chocolatey mess with her straw. Motoki returned with a fresh pot of coffee, and poured it into Mamoru's mug. Usagi cleared her throat and grabbed her bag, the tension in the room too much for her. "Bye, guys!" she called as she ran out of the arcade.

"Bye!" she heard Motoki call faintly. Her heart beat quickly as she ran home, excited to sleep on today's events.

* * *

**Not a very eventful chapter, but you'll live. There'll be more action in the next chapter, hopefully. We'll see where it goes. **

**Anywho, **

**REVIEW the chapter, please.**


	4. Take Rei!

**Chapter 3!!**

**This one is kind of long…**

**But I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh, why do I like him?!" Usagi whispered to herself, lying face up on her bed. It was 3 in the morning, and she couldn't fall asleep. She was wide awake, and her thoughts centered around Mamoru. "He's so pompous, and he teases me, and… and… I like him. Why?!" She shoved her head into her pillow. "Ooh! There's got to be something about him, or else Rei wouldn't have fallen, too!" she sighed. "I'd never have a chance with him, anyway… Rei's more his type… She's mature, beautiful, smart. They're perfect for each other… Although, I wonder why Mamoru didn't pull away when we kissed…"

"Usagi? Are you still awake?" Usagi heard a muffled voice ask from the end of her bed.

"Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Oh… yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Luna… I- I just need some fresh air…" Usagi rolled from her bed and put her feet into some slippers. She walked to her window, opening it and kneeling in front of it. She rested her elbows on the windowsill.

"Usagi, is there anything wrong?" Luna jumped up on the sill and sat next to her right elbow.

"Oh, Luna." Usagi sighed, putting her head down. "You know how I like Mamoru? Well, Rei asked me today if I'd set her up with him…" Luna frowned.

"I'm sorry, Usagi. I have no knowledge of what to do in this situation… Uh… live with it?" she tested. Usagi's head shot up.

"Live with it?!"

"Well, you can't very much just say, 'No, Rei, I will not set you up with him because _I_ like him.' She doesn't know that you like him, right?"

"Right…"

"Does anyone?"

"Mina… but that's all. Oh… I _am_ going to have to live with it…" Usagi was about to lay her head down again, but she sat up again. "What am I talking about? I'm Sailor Moon! I can live with this! Pffft. This is nothing compared to what I've seen…" she whispered. Luna looked down at her charge. Poor thing. She knew that this would be eating away at her. Though she wouldn't admit it, Usagi had liked Mamoru for a while now-- probably from the first day she laid eyes on him. Luna sighed.

"Usagi, if you want to catch a few hours of sleep, I suggest that you'd go to sleep now…" the cat whispered. When she got no reply, she peeked through the opening between Usagi's face and arm. She was asleep. She giggled, and hopped to the floor. She curled up next to the teen's thighs, and fell asleep.

…

A few hours later, Usagi woke up on the floor, her back to the wall underneath her window. Luna was in her lap, and she had a backache. Yawning, she rose from the ground and stretched, mindful of the cat. She cradled Luna in her arms and got up, setting her on the bed and going to her dresser for her uniform.

After getting dressed and styling her hair, the blonde exited her room. She walked downstairs, finding her mother tiredly making lunches.

"USA- Oh! You're already awake. Well, then, here's your lunch," she handed the bag to her. "Have a good day at school today, Darling!" Ikoku called as her daughter thanked her and left the kitchen. Usagi slipped on her shoes and left the house, the sun just starting to peak through the leaves on the trees.

She found herself standing on the corner in which she and Mamoru would usually bump into each other, and found it deserted. _It's for the best_, she decided. She looked down at her feet, willing them to take her away from this depressing place.

"You're up early," she heard someone remark quietly. She turned to find Mamoru there.

"Uh… yeah… a little bit…just on my way to school and all…" _STOP BABBLING LIKE AN IDIOT!! _she scolded herself.

"I figured." he replied. They stood, watching their shoes, and sneaking glances at one another.

"Well… -cough- I, uh, better get to… uh… that one place…"

"Yeah…"

"With, uh, teachers and books," she mumbled, beginning to walk away, her eyes still on him.

"Yeah, Motoki is waiting for me…"

"Okay… I'll see you later, then." she said, walking away.

"Yeah, bye." They left each other in a flurry of thoughts.

…

Usagi was ready to go to the arcade. She didn't have detention, since she arrived early to school that morning. The clock ticked, and she was getting so restless.

RIIIIIING!

Usagi jumped out of her seat and rushed out of the classroom, bumping into Mina who was waiting for her.

"Dang, Usa! Where are you going in such a rush?" she laughed. Usagi blushed and shook her head.

"Uh, nowhere…" she laughed.

"Right. Arcade? Let's go. I could use some fries." Usagi nodded and followed Mina out of the school, glad to have arrived there in just under ten minutes. Mamoru was there, sipping on his coffee. Usagi noticed that he looked very stressed.

"What am I going to do, Motoki?" she heard him ask, a defeated tone to his voice. Usagi looked to Mina before sitting two seats down from the men. "I can't get out of this one."

"I don't know what to tell you, man. You know Unazuki."

"I know… I just don't understand why she didn't invite you and Reika instead,"

"Well, going on a double date with your brother is kind of weird… And we've all been friends for a long time, so it won't be hard finding a subject to talk about, right?"

"I suppose… I just need a date."

"A date?" Mina asked, getting up from her stool and circling Usagi to go to Mamoru.

"Yeah… Unazuki is forcing me to go on a double date with her boyfriend."

"Hmm…" Mina 'thought' for a moment.

"Take Rei!" Usagi exclaimed. This was the perfect time to set him and Rei up. Motoki, Mamoru and Mina turned to the blonde. "She has nothing to do all weekend. When is the date?"

"Tomorrow night." Mamoru said sadly.

"Rei's free, right Mina?" Mina nodded slowly. "Great! We'll tell Rei at our meeting today!" Usagi smiled. That was difficult. She hoped she put on a convincing act.

"Thank you, girls." Mamoru thanked, excusing himself to the bathroom.

Mina rushed back to Usagi, first checking to see if Motoki was still there. He had walked off to take some orders.

"Usagi! Why didn't you say that you'd go?!"

"Mina! I told you already! I'm doing this for Rei,"

"Please! Rei will move on from Mamoru. It's not like she loves him."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt her… Plus Mamoru is happy that he got a date!"

"Sure, he's happy he has a date, but that _date_ isn't you!"

"Please, Mina, stop saying that!"

"It's true! I saw the disappointment in his eyes when you suggested that Rei go with him."

_She just won't let it be, huh? _Usagi sighed.

"Well, we should tell Rei that she's going on a date with him."

"Usa!!"

"C'mon! Bye, Motoki!" Usagi waved and dragged Mina out of the arcade.

…

"YES!! THANK YOU, USAGI!" Rei hugged her best friend tightly. "You're the best friend EVER!! I don't know how to repay you!"

"Oh, it was nothing! The date's tomorrow night. It'd be smart to get his number so you can find out what time, and where you're going." _That's what I'd do…_

"Yeah! Is he at the arcade?"

"He should be…"

"Cool! I'll go over there in a few minutes so I can get his number. Once again, thank you, Usagi!"

"Mhm!"

Rei told the girls that she'd be right back, and headed for her bedroom.

"You're too nice, Usagi," Mina muttered from the other end of the small coffee table.

"I know," Usagi whispered, very hopeless in the situation. At least her friend was happy.

"Well, Rei, since you're going to go get Mamoru's number," Mina cast a glare at Usagi once more, "we're going!"

"Okay!" Rei popped back into the room. "Thanks, guys, and I'll see you later? Hey, Mina!" Rei called before the girls left.

"Hmm?"

"Would you… would you help me get ready for the date tomorrow?"

"Sure. Just call me up tonight and let me know when it is, 'kay?"

"Okay! Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

* * *

***End Chapter 3***

**REVIEW!**


	5. Jealous Much!

**So, I am now on Winter Break, which means 2 WEEKS TO WRITE FOR YOU GUYS!! *applaud***

**((Disclaimer is still there!))**

* * *

Rei walked down the street from her temple and toward the arcade. She was so excited now that she had a date with Mamoru!! She's had a crush on him for a while now, ever since that one day when Usagi and him bumped into each other while they were out shopping. He was cute, and very funny. It was hard not to like him.

She found the arcade mostly empty, except for Motoki behind the counter and Mamoru sitting in front of him.

"Hi!" she sat next to Mamoru. He turned and smiled. Rei almost melted at it.

"Hey,"

"Usagi told me of the date. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at six,"

"Okay, where is it?"

"You know that small café just around the corner?"

"The Rose Café?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Awesome! I just needed to know. Are we going with anyone?" Secretly, Rei hoped not.

"Yes, Motoki's younger sister Unazuki and her boyfriend."

"Ah, a double date! That sounds fun!" _Damn!_

"You know Unazuki, Rei," Motoki said, setting a soda in front of her.

"Of course! She's pretty cool. Thanks," she took a sip of the drink.

"Sure,"

"Anyways, thank you, Mamoru, for agreeing to take me, and I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I'll pick you up at 6."

"Okay! Bye!" Rei then left the arcade, intending to go home and call Mina, needing an outfit for tomorrow.

…The next day…

Usagi paced her bedroom, her mind flooded with jealous thoughts.

_It could've been you on that date, but, no, you had to give it to Rei. _

_You didn't have to give the date to her, y'know?_

_But she was expecting a date! If I told her that I was going out with Mamoru, she'd get mad because she wasn't!_

_Good point._

"Ugh!" Usagi dropped to the floor just where she was. She was so frustrated and jealous. "You brought this upon yourself!" she muttered.

"Usagi?" Ikoku called from the outside of her daughter's bedroom door.

"Hmm?" Usagi answered, putting her head on her knees. She heard the door open, but didn't look up.

"What's up, honey? I could hear you pacing from downstairs."

"Nothing."

"If there were nothing going on, then you wouldn't be pacing. You have your father's habit. Whenever he's stressed or frustrated, he'll pace our bedroom floor for hours."

"Just… I like this guy, and Rei told me to get a date with him for her,"

"So, Rei's going out with him now?"

"Yeah…"

"You could've refused, honey," Usagi glared at her mother.

_Told you._

_Shut up._

"No, I couldn't have! It's Rei! She doesn't know I like him! No one does, except Mina. And I couldn't have told her that I like him… It'd be awkward…"

"Why?"

"Well… It's Mamoru!! I've known him for a while now, and every time we see each other, we tease and fight! Everyone knows that. There's no way he'd like me. Heck, I don't even know why _I_ like him!" the blonde folded her arms.

"Aw, sweetie!" Ikoku hugged Usagi. "Maybe it won't work out?"

"As much as I hate saying this, I hope it doesn't."

An hour later, Usagi decided that she needed a milkshake. She finally convinced herself to go, and not to avoid it like the Black Plague. She set off for the small diner, grabbing a light jacket and her communicator just in case.

_A burger would be nice, too…_

When Usagi walked through the doors, she was greeted warmly by Motoki, who just finished taking a couple's order.

"Hey, Usagi!" he said as he circled the counter, watching her sit on a stool.

"Hey, Motoki." she mumbled.

"You alright, Usagi?" he asked, noticing her gloomy demeanor.

"Yeah. I just need a nice milkshake!" she tried cheerfully. He nodded, a hint of suspicion in his eyes, and went to make the drink. She sighed heavily, and wondered if she could feel any more lonely. Running a hand through her loose bangs, she looked around the arcade. A couple sat in the back booth, and a few older kids sat at the arcade games. Nothing was different about the arcade. It was always this slow at six, but it felt empty.

Motoki returned with the milkshake.

"So, anything new, Usagi?" the blonde turned back to the counter, shaking her head.

"Nope." she lied.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"I see… Be right back," he went off to serve some customers.

Usagi sat at the bar for an hour, slowly sipping her milkshake and thinking. She rested her head in her palms, her eyes staring down at the patterns on the countertop. She heard the door chime once again, and looked up to see the new customer. Mamoru walked in, and she held her breath. Quickly, she flicked her gaze back to the counter. He sat down next to her, making her tense.

"How was the date?" she asked.

"Fun." he replied shortly. She frowned.

_Stop acting all disappointed. You could've gone on that date and had fun with him, but no, you didn't, so don't pout._

"Awesome."

"Hey! Mamoru!" Motoki said, walking to them. "How was the date?"

"Pretty fun."

"That's good! How's Unazuki? I haven't seen her around in a while."

"She's great."

"Where's Rei?" Usagi asked, a faint dose of malice in her voice. Mamoru caught it, and eyed her.

"I took her home. She had fun, too."

"That's good." Usagi smiled tightly. She threw a few bills on the counter, and got up. "Anyway, thank you, Motoki. I'm glad you had a great date, Mamo-" she was cut off by her communicator. "Crap!" she whispered. "BYE!"

"What's up with her?" Motoki asked. He took the bills off the counter. "She gave me a ten dollar tip." Mamoru frowned. If he were to call her behavior anything, it'd be jealousy, but that's impossible. She can't like him! He thought for a moment.

"Do you think…"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind."

...

Sailor Moon gasped as the youma reached for her, but dodged the large hand. She shot her tiara, weakening the creature.

"Damn thing! It's so strong!" she complained. An explosion blew nearby. Debris flew everywhere, and Sailor Moon saw a car door flying toward her. She screamed, and the yelp was cut off by a sudden blow to her body. She felt arms cover her head, protecting her from the debris of the explosion. When everything settled, she could hear a faint cackling of the youma, and something flapping in the wind. She slowly lifted her head, looking around the scene. The youma was standing a few meters away, and smoke was still in the air. The weight of her savior was getting to her, so she turned under his or her body.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon gasped at how close the person's face was. It was Tuxedo Mask! She nodded.

"I'm fine." They jumped up and she threw her tiara at the youma, its cowering figure falling to the ground in death. She turned to the masked man. "Thank you,"

"Anytime. Great job, Sailor Moon." he smiled. She blushed.

"Thank you… again." she looked to her feet. She had never talked to Tuxedo Man this much. Only a quick thank you, and she'd be off. In a way, his cold protective demeanor reminded her of Mamoru, as well as his appearance. Black hair, possible blue eyes (she could never quite see them well underneath his mask), definitely built. They could be twins!

Tuxedo Mask looked to the short blonde. Petite, blue-eyed thing. She reminded him of another bubbly blonde he knew. She was sweet, clumsy, loud. He almost laughed at a certain memory of Usagi tripping all over the place, spilling her shake on her shirt and on her best friend Mina.

"Anyway… I better get going." she said. He mentally frowned, and guessed that she reminded him of Usagi so much that he was beginning to like her, too. _Get a hold of yourself, Chiba!_ he chastised himself. He watched her turn, and quickly said goodbye.

Usagi detransformed in an alley nearby the battle scene, much more comfortable in her hoody and jeans. That short skirt had her freezing to death every battle. As she neared her house, her comminicator rang, and she answered it.

"Usagi here."

"Usagi! Are you alone?" Rei's voice rang around outside. Her bright chirpy mood suddenly morphed into a jealous, pissed off one.

"Uh, hold on…" The blonde ran to her house and walked in, finding a note on the door.

_Went to the grocery store. Your dad should still be at work, and Shingo is staying at a friend's house. Love, Mom._

"Yeah, I'm alone."

"Did you defeat the youma?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Yep." _Alright, now that she knows, I can just click this off, and--_

"Usagi, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just tired."

"Do you want some company? You seem lonely." _Hah! Lonely! I'm perfectly lonely! _

"NO! I mean… no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can invite the girls over! We can talk about my date! Oh, my gosh, it was so much fun!"

"Not tonight… I'm just going to go to bed." _I do NOT want to hear how perfect it was. How he's so perfect, and how he loves you, too, and how he-_

"Oh, alright, Usagi. Call me tomorrow!"

"I will!"

"Alright, bye!"

"Bye!" Usagi slammed it shut and shook her head. The communicator dropped to the floor, and she stormed up to her room.

_Stop thinking about Mamoru! You got to talk to Tuxedo Mask tonight. The hottest hero in all of Tokyo, and he was talking to you, too!! _

Her bad mood suddenly brightened…

* * *

**Man, don't you just love it when I have two weeks to write, yet I don't update in days? XD**

**I had so much shopping to do, as I'm sure you did, too, and a bit of writer's block. That's why this came out so late. My fic is taking an unexpected turn, but it's a turn for the better! I should have chapter 5 up soon, since I am very excited with the turn of events. **

**Anywho, **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS, HAPPY HANUKKA, HAPPY KWANZAA, MERRY X-MAS, ETC., ETC. AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Love, Sailor Moon Has Balls.**

**P.S.: REVIEW!!!**


	6. Shopping Sprees with Makoto

**Chapter 5!!**

**(Disclaimer still exists)**

* * *

Over the course of the next few days, Usagi looked forward to battles just to see Tuxedo Mask. _The hell with Mamoru_,she thought, _I have my own personal hero who isn't dating my best friend!! _Him and Rei had started dating, and she still felt a twinge of jealousy, but it wasn't how it used to be. Her logic was that even if they started dating, they wouldn't get far since they fight all of the time, and she'd stick to that logic. Her and Tuxedo Mask, on the other hand, have talked more, and found that it's quite easy to talk to each other. She currently running down the street, late for school, and rounded the last block leading toward the school.

Mamoru was strolling down the sidewalk, deep in his own thoughts. How badly he wanted to stop dating Rei. She was a great person and all, but he just didn't like her in that way. He liked her best friend, as wrong as that sounded. He was stuck though. He would've just drpped her off and gone on his way, but she was all over him, and it was so obvious. That, and it'd be awkward to take her on one date, then take her best friend on another… then again, he didn't say or hint that it was an actual _date._ A _Date-_date. _Damnit! _The second date was a pity date, as well as the rest of them.

Usagi unknowingly ran toward Mamoru, who didn't react as fast to the situation as usual. She squealed, and they fell to the sidewalk. Usagi sat up and yelped. She sat straddling Mamoru, who looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh! Oh my God!" she rolled off of him and on to the concrete. "I am so sorry, Mamoru!" She stood up and helped Mamoru to stand, too. "I'm sorry! I really gotta start watching where I walk!" She muttered.

"It's okay, Usagi," he said, dusting imaginary dust off his jacket. The blonde looked up at him, and suddenly remembered everything she liked about him. _Damnit! The crush is coming back… full blast! _She nodded.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!" Usagi ran off, finding an nice secluded area just around the corner. "Usagi!" she said her name.

"Usagi! Hurry! We need help in the park!" Makoto said quickly.

"Yes, of course! I'll be there in a minute!" She clamped her communicator shut and forced her right arm into the air. "MOO-"

"Odango?" she heard a voice ask. She pulled her arm back down as quick as lightning, and turned around.

"Mamoru!"

"Why'd you rush off?"

"I, uh, had to… answer my phone!"

"You could've answered it back there."

"Um… I suppose, but it was a, uh, personal matter?" Usagi shrugged. Mamoru eyed her. "Eh-heh… I gotta go… BYE!" she ran as fast as she could away from him, looking for a good place to transform. She found a nice secluded place under a willow tree on the edge of the park, and transformed. She met up with Sailor Jupiter in the middle of the park, where the biggest youma she's ever seen was battling the senshi. "Jupiter!"

"Moon! Finally! Help, please- AAH!" The brunette ducked behind a bench as the youma shot poison out toward her.

"Jupiter!" she turned away from her friend and to the youma. "HEY!" the monster turned. "MOON TIARA ACTION!" The tiara flew, it's glow flying through the air and about to pierce the being's purple skin. Unfortunately, it ducked, which meant that the tiara and it's useful (but now annoying) boomerang effect would fly it back to its thrower. Sailor Moon squealed and jumped out of the way before her own powers turned her to dust. Thankful that the tiara impaled a patch of grass rather than her stomach, Sailor Moon rose from her slumped position on the hard concrete to a standing one, pretty pissed off that she had had her first failed attempt at killing a youma in two weeks. "Man! I had a record, y'know! Damn!" Jupiter shot her attack and the youma fell to the ground, its power fading.

"Now, Sailor Moon!"

"MOON TIARA ACTION!" a pile of ashes fell to the grass, and the senshi cheered. They met up just a little aways from the dust pile.

"Well, we missed…" Jupiter checked her watch, "about an hour of school already. Might as well ditch."

"Haha, sure. Mall?"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The girls found a nice alleyway to de-transform in, and headed out to the mall.

After shopping for about 2 hours, they decided to take a break and sit down on a bench just beside the balcony of the second floor.

"So, Usa, what's been going on? You've been stressed lately."

"Yeah, a little…"

"Why?"

"Eheh… I, uh, kinda like Mamoru, and when Rei star-"

"YOU LIKE MAMORU?!" Makoto yelled. Some people who were passing stared at them, only to shrug it off and continue shopping.

"Will you please be quiet?!"

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

"Clearly."

"I was waiting for you to actually start liking him! I-"

"What?!"

"Hello? It's Mamoru. He's hot, dude, and all you two do is fight. I think he likes you."

"Mako! He's dating Rei! He doesn't like me."

"Psh. Bull. He totally likes you."

"Jeez. You and Mina-"

"Mina knows, too?"

"Yeah. You two are the only one's who know. You can't tell Rei, okay?" Usagi pleaded. Makoto snorted.

"Yeah, like I'd go up to Rei and tell her that you like her boyfriend."

"Hey! I was just making sure."

"Ah, taking precautions, I see."

"You sound like Amy. How is Amy? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Pretty good. Studying as usual. Too bad everyone's at school. We could've had a nice day on the town with them."

"It's their fault they didn't show up to the battle."

"Haha, good point. Anyways, how long have you liked him?"

"About 2 weeks now. But it's kind of going away."

"Why?" Makoto looked from the donut shop in the food court and to the blonde.

"Well, I kind of like Tuxedo Mask now, too." she whispered.

"You slut!" Makoto playfully punched her friend in the arm. The blonde pulled away, pretending to be offended.

" I am not!"

"Just kidding. I agree with you on that one, though. He's a hot one."

"Isn't he?"

"Have you talked to him?"

"The last couple battles."

"You're sooo lucky!"

"Hahaha."

"2 already? We better go home before our parents get suspicious."

"Good idea!"

The two rushed out of the mall, saying quick goodbyes and running off in different directions.

* * *

**It's a short one, but I've got a party to get to and that seemed to end perfectly. I'll begin Chapter 6 next year. **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

**Love, Sailor Moon Has Balls.**


	7. Burgers and Battles

**Sorry guys! School has returned (much to my dismay T_T) and I haven't had a chance to write! Mid-terms are coming up, and on top of that, the play I'm going to be in is in just two short-- and I mean REALLY SHORT-- weeks! I am so busy it's ridiculous. So, sacrificing about an hour of sleep, I decided to write this chapter. Sorry if it's short, but I'm experiencing some writer's block (aren't we all?). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some fluff for y'alls in the end, too!!!!**

**I SHOULD STOP BABBLING AND LET YOU READ THIS CHAP.**

**Love,**

**Sailor Moon Has Balls.**

* * *

"Wow, Usagi! You're home on time!" Ikoku said to her daughter from the kitchen as the blonde slammed the door.

"Thanks!" she rushed upstairs and slammed her bedroom door, making sure to lock it. She silently buried her mall bags into the depths of her closet. After they were successfully hid under the mountain of stuffed toys and dirty clothing, she sweeped her hands together and shut the closet. "There. Now, what shall I do?" She observed the room, looking for something that will catch her interest. Nothing sparked her attention, so she decided to get a milkshake at the arcade.

In the middle of getting her coat from the closet, she thought back to her morning.

_Crap! I forgot about that…_ She thought of the awkwardness between Mamoru and her, and how she fell on top of him. Her face broke out in a healthy blush as she thought of the position. She shook her head, ridding the thoughts and focused on getting her jacket on.

_Should I go to the arcade? What if he's there? Wasn't he going on a date with Rei right after school? Or was that tomorrow? I should just go, get a milkshake, then leave if he's there. If not, then good! But what if he comes while I'm there? Oh, duh. Leave! But what if-_

_CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN!!! _A voice yelled in her head. She took a deep breath, told herself that she shouldn't care if he's there or not, and walked out of her bedroom.

"How was school- oh, where are you goin'?" Her mother asked, noticing the girl's jacket.

"It was good. Just a normal day. I actually got there on time! And I'm going to the arcade for a nice milkshake."

"I suppose you earned it for your punctuality today. Have fun, Dear!" Ikoku waved as her daughter finished putting on her shoes and left the house.

"I'll try." she muttered.

…

The arcade was free of the college student. _Thank you! _She walked in cooly, glad that he wasn't there and that she could relax and drink a milkshake. She decided to sit in a booth, since the counter was right in front of a door. Sitting in a nice tiny booth in the corner of the arcade, she sat down and put her hood on her head. _It's not the best disguise, but it's better than no disguise…_

"Hello!" she heard beside her, "My name is Motoki, and I'll be your- Usagi?" he asked when she turned her face toward him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh, haha…" Taking off her hood, she checked the counter for Mamoru. No one was there. "I'm avoiding the girls," she lied. Hopefully Motoki won't send Mamoru over if he asked, either.

"Hiding something?" he asked with a wry smile on his face.

"Maybe." she replied. He laughed.

"Well, would you like a milkshake while you _hide_?"

"Sure! Oh!" she called when he was about to walk off. "Can I get a burger, too, Motoki?"

"Of course!"

She smiled to herself and relaxed into the booth, slipping her hood back on.

…

After a lovely burger and nice time talking to Motoki, Usagi left the arcade and headed home. She was very tired all of a sudden, and couldn't wait to fall onto her warm bed for a nice nap.

And then her communicator beeped.

Groaning, she found a secluded place to transform and was on her way to 'save the world'. When will the Dark Kingdom ever take a break?!

She ran to the battle, her fear rising. Mercury, who told her of the battle, sounded frantic. Sailor Moon found two of her comrades on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my God! MARS! JUPITER!" she ran to their bodies.

"NOT NOW, MOON! C'MON! LET'S KILL THIS THI-" Venus tried to explain, but as she was finishing, a blast hit the ground before her, sending her body and a ton of debris everywhere. Sailor Moon wanted to run toward the blow, wanted to catch Venus so she wouldn't be hurt, but her body wouldn't let her move. She realized in fear that the youma was running toward her, holding out a very sharp weapon. She screamed, fear paralyzing her figure.

She felt herself spinning all of a sudden, and felt her body smash into a wall. Soon her body was pressed inbetween the park wall and another person's body. Depris not only flew from the explosion, but the youma's collision with the concrete barrier.

"VENUS!" she heard Mercury's voice echo somewhere in the park once the sound of the explosions died. Her eyes were shut tight, and she felt hands coiled around her shoulders. A broad chest was against hers, and her head rested under the person's chin. Finally opening her eyes after she was sure that the dust had settled, she saw that Mercury's fog was everywhere, probably to help the senshi to their feet without worrying about an attack. And then she looked to the face above hers. Deep blue eyes met her lighter ones, and the feel of Tuxedo Mask's breath on her lips had her mind spinning. She couldn't help but wish that he'd kiss her. A few more centimeters and his lips would be on hers…

Shaking off the tempted thought, Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around him to properly give him a hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered into his coat. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her for a moment. Sailor Moon looked back up at him, but her eye caught a familiar body nearby. "VENUS!" Sailor Moon hissed, pulling out of her hero's embrace and running to the fallen senshi. She cradled the blonde's body in her lap, brushing the hair out of her face. "Venus!" she tapped on her face once. "Wake up, Venus! V!!"

"Moon?" she heard Mercury call.

"Over here! Over here!" she called again, hearing footsteps retreating. "Help!" Soon her blue-haired friend was right next to her, scanning Mina's body with her compact computer.

"Is she alright?" they heard a man's voice ask. Their eyes shot up to him as he knelt down.

"Yes, just a sprained wrist and a few scratches. Just knocked out cold from the blow." Mercury reported. Sailor Moon sighed in relief. Mid-sigh, she realized something.

"Where's the youma, Mercury?" Moon whispered.

"Uh… it's… gone!"

"Gone?!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask cried. They glanced at one another before looking around the still foggy park.

"Are you sure? Are you sure your fog isn't covering it? It has to be here somewh-"

"It's gone, Moon. I can track things with my fog in the air. It's not coming up on the scanner."

They all fell silent.

"C'mon, we've gotta get Mars and Jupiter." Sailor Moon murmured.

"I'll help." she heard Tuxedo Mask say beside her. She nodded, and got up off the ground and toward the area she last saw them.

After searching for about a minute or two, Tuxedo Mask found Sailor Jupiter, and gathered her in his arms. Sailor Moon found Mars not too far away, and gently tapped her friend's face.

"Mars! C'mon, wake up! Please!" she said frantically. Her friend opened her eyes, her purple orbs looking around her.

"Moon?"

"Yes! C'mon! Can you walk?"

Sailor Mars thought for a moment.

"With your help, I should be able to."

"Okay." Sailor Moon helped the soldier to rise to her feet, catching her when she almost collapsed. She supported the raven haired girl and they walked to Mercury and Tuxedo Mask.

"Mars! You're awake!" Mercury cried. "Help me wake Jupiter."

After about 10 minutes of tapping faces and calling out names, the two other senshi drifted into consciousness. Being very careful with their wounds, they all managed to stand up and walk around.

"Where's the youma?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It disappeared."

"Disappeared?!" Sailor Mars almost yelled.

"Yes! Merc here couldn't track it."

"Hmm…" They all sat in silence.

"Well, let's go home and treat everyone's wounds," Mercury said, motioning for the girls to follow. They did so, except Sailor Moon, who wanted to thank a certain masked man standing behind her again. She turned to him, the faint fog moving with her. Hesitantly, she moved into his arms, and was glad to feel his arms around her, too.

Over the last few days, they had become accustomed to hugging each other after each battle, mostly as a thank you and/or a goodbye. "Thank you, again." she murmered. She looked up from his coat and to his face. He smiled, staring back down at her. Their arms slipped down and their hands found each other.

_Just like Mamoru's smile…_ she mentally chastised herself for thinking such a thing.

"You're welcome." she smiled at his reply.

"May I ask why you save me?" Hey, can't blame a girl for being curious. He could've saved Venus today, but he didn't. He saved her from a head on stab. She saw a hesitant look in his eyes, and squeezed his fingers through his white gloves.

"I… don't know." he answered honestly. All he knew was that he could feel her transform and her fear rising. He didn't know why or how, just what.

"Okay." she replied. She could tell he was sensitive on the subject, and squeezed his hands again.

Thinking she was egging him on, he took in a breath to speak again. But, before he could speak, he felt Sailor Moon's lips against his…

* * *

**OH, SNAP! CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry, y'all. I have to get to bed, and I like to write cliffhangers. Gets you to REVIEW. **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW. (and that's an order.)**


	8. I'm Sorry!

**CHAPTER 7 :D **

**I UPLOADED!! And to celebrate, I'd like to get some reviews! And my birthday was here… two days ago I turned 15!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOO-HOO!! **

**Please review. It'll be like a little birthday present to me! ^-^**

**I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Realizing what she had just done, Sailor Moon gasped against his lips and hastily pulled away, looking to the grass. Her face was bright pink.

_D-DID YOU J-JUST K-KISS TUXEDO MASK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

"I… Uh…" words could not undo what she had just done.

_NO! NOOOO! WHAT DID YOU DO?! OH MY GOD! HE'S GONNA FREAK!!!!!!!!!!! SAY YOU'RE SORRY! SAY YOU'RE SSSSSSSOOOOOORRRY!!_

"I-I- uh, s-sorry!" she cried. Her breath sped up. She had never been more embarrassed in her life. Not even when she tripped in the middle of class, asked her teacher to spell a word in the middle of a spelling test, flashed her old crush Motoki while tripping on his damn dishrag- NONE! Her face was heating up, and it suddenly was very hot outside. She snuck a glance at him, and found that he, too, was blushing.

_YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! OH, GOD. EEK!_

Tuxedo Mask was quite shocked, and yet he wasn't at all angry with her. Hey, he may be dating someone right now, but he had to admit that he had had a crush on Sailor Moon since he saw her at Osa-P Jewelry Store a few months back. And then there's Odango. He's liked her for a while, too.

Girls are confusing. It's official.

He hasn't kissed Rei yet, now that he's thinking about it. It wasn't a surprise, really. He'd been thinking of ways to break it off with her without making her too mad or upset. Afterall, he wanted to date her best friend… Well, uh… now that this has happened, maybe he should break it off tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow… that sounded good. He'd do it after school… _BUT, LET'S GET BACK ON TRACK HERE_, he thought. _Sailor Moon just kissed me. Should I kiss her back, since I'm breaking it off with Rei tomorrow, or do I shrug it off? No, that'd hurt her feelings… MAN!! WHAT DO I DO?!_

"I b-better get back to helping the girls. Re- Mars looked really hurt."

"Yeah, Jupiter didn't look too well, either."

"I'll… see you next battle." and with that, the blonde savior disappeared into the fog, a bright blush on her cheeks and tips of the ears.

Tuxedo Mask couldn't help but smile. Rei or no Rei, he liked Sailor Moon and would talk to her about the kiss. He was speechless, so he couldn't say that it was okay, and that he wasn't mad. After thinking a while longer, he sprinted off in the opposite direction to his house.

…

-at the Temple-

"MINA!! MINAMINAMINAMINAMINA!!! WHERE ARE YOU? !!"

"I'M RIGHT HERE, USA!! RIGHT HEEEERE!!!"

"Mina, I am in so much trouble!"

"Don't tell me you're hurt, too? I though Tuxedo Mask saved you."

"I'm fine, I'm fi- NO, I'm not fine! Ugh! After you guys left… I stayed behind to thank him, since I -"

"ANYWAY?!"

"Anyway, we hugged, and I… I…"

"SPIT IT OUT, USAGI!!!!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" They jumped at Ami's shush.

"Okay, okay…" she knelt down next to the other blonde, who was sitting cross-legged at the small table in Rei's room. Her and Makoto were laying a few feet over, where Ami was scanning them an wrapping a cut on Makoto's arm.

"YOU WH-" Usagi covered Mina's mouth before it came out.

"Shh!!" her and Ami said. Mina sat there for a moment.

"I know, I know…" Usagi whispered. She slowly took her hand off of Mina's mouth. Mina stood, grabbed Usagi's wrist, and pulled her out to the backyard of the temple.

"!!!!!!!" she squealed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!! OH MY- WAY TO GO, USAGI!"

"Oh, Mina! I'm sooo embarrassed! I just… kissed him! I didn't think about it!"

"TWOO WUV IS BLOOMING!"

"MINA!"

"Okay, okay, sorry. You didn't think about it?"

"No! We hugged, and we even held hands, and then I just… kissed him."

"Did he protest?"

"No… I realized what I had done and jumped off of him."

"What'd you say afterward?"

"I apologized! And then I told him I had to come back here since Mars and Jupiter didn't look well…"

"Good excuse, Usa! What'd he say?"

"He agreed, and I told him I'd see him next battle."

"Hmm…"

"What should I do next battle?"

"It depends, doesn't it? You kissed him, and he didn't protest. He didn't say that you shouldn't have done that or anything. Did he hint it?"

"No, he just looked surprised."

"THEN GO FOR HIM, USA! PLAY COOL!!"

"Really?"

"YES!!"

"THANK YOU, !!!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Now, let's get back."

"Okay."

Back inside, the blondes sat down at the small table again and continued watching Ami help the others. Rei seemed fine, now that she had taken two aspirin.

"Ami, what do you think happened to that youma?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Do you think it could've died during its collision with that park wall? Maybe its own blade somehow impaled itself?"

"Possibly. Maybe the Dark Kingdom called it back."

"Another probable cause to its disappearance."

"Oh! The disappearance of that freakin' thing is giving me a headache!" Mina whined.

"You think you have a headache?!" Rei said, glaring at her.

"Fine, fine, it's 'frustrating' me. Let's talk about that date you had last night, Rei! Was it hot?"

"Hot?! Mina! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"I can't help myself."

"We know. And the date was lovely…" she sighed dreamily. Usagi felt a twinge of jealousy, but shrugged it off. She quickly steered her thoughts to Tuxedo Mask, and then felt a little relieved. "Mamoru took me to a nice little café. We had fun."

"Ooh, cute!!!" Makoto said as she slowly sat up.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Usagi said.

* * *

**YOU BETTER REVIEW! MY PARTY IS SATURDAY!**


End file.
